Soul Eater Flipped Side
by Rayraccoon17
Summary: What if the world Soul Eater had a virus?  Everyone is not acting themselves, what happens to the world we know it?  Nothing's right, where did you come from!


**Kyo~Chan: Good morning… well not really, but still! Lately, some of you who have been reading my stories and decides to send hate mail to my boyfriend… well =D Hey, I would really love it if you stopped, anyways! I'm going to write a story! All by myself! And of course it's gonna be about Soul Eater, course… not the same way it's shown in the anime or manga. Welp, Enjoy! I don't own Soul Eater, if I did… hehe… let's just say I don't ^-^.**

**CHAPTER ONE- Black Star-**

"That's still not right…" Medusa ran her fingers through her hair, then tapping them on the desk. "There has to be a quicker way to make the black blood more stable… It's missing something… now what is it!" She left the full bottle of her mixed chemical's on the desk as she went on a stroll.

"Medusa-sensei?" Black Star happened to enter the room, he was skipping class of course. He shrugged and took the bed, staring at the ceiling, he was bored and nobody would fight him anymore. Setting up he stretched, his eyes catching the veil of chemical's Medusa just conjured up. "Yahooo! It looks like Medusa-sensei knew I was going to come here. So she left me something to drink!" he stood up and grabbed the tube.

"Bottoms down!" he chugged it, leaving no last drop behind. "Hey! That was pretty goo-…" Black Star gave a little cough. "That was pret-…" he coughed again, this time holding his throat. "G…"

"Black Star, there you are!" Tsubaki came in standing in front of him. "Shinigami-sama gave us another mission… We can't go barging in on them this time, we have to think of a plan."

Black Star frowned at her, crossing his arms, he doesn't really like making plans for an assassination. "…-…!" He made the lip movements of a long speech he was about to give her, but no sound came out.

"Black Star, this is not the time to be goofing off," Tsubaki grabbed his hand and left Medusa's office. "Like I said, you have to keep your mouth shut on this mission. You can't jump in the middle, shouting your name to high heavens that you are god, Black Star?" she stopped walking to turn to him, "What's wrong?"

Like an idiot, Black Star smiled really big and paraded onwards to their destination.

On the way to witch Angela's hideaway, Tsubaki noticed something very odd about Black Star. What was it? What was it? She stopped at one of the trees they were hopping branch to branch on. "Black Star, is there something that has been bothering you?" she asked, kinda looking down and holding her right arm.

Hands on his hips, a great huge smile on his face, Black Star gave Tsubaki a thumbs up, which everyone knew that was a sign for he's ok. After the thumbs up he made a hand movement telling her that he wanted to go ahead with the mission, so he took off, getting closer and closer to Angel's hideout.

Hitting the stone floor Black Star and Tsubaki froze. About one hundred Kishin soul eggs where floating in the air, and a mysterious looking samurai sitting on a block of stone. Black Star looked around, these were suppose to be his targets, this guy took his spotlight, how dare he! He pointed at the samurai, glaring, and declaring battle.

The samurai stood up, showing the box of swords he had on his back, as if it were a threat. "What are you doing here? Based on your answer, you might die," he glared at the blue haired boy and his weapon, un-sheathing his sword he had in his hand a little.

Black Star smiled, pointing at himself with his thumb, mentally yelling 'I am the man who will surpass God! Yahoo!'

"Are you the one who did all of this?" Tsubaki asked the young samurai, "Are these the souls of Al Capone and his gang?"

"They came looking for Angela, and to use her powers," he informed her. He turned his gaze to Black Star, "are you here for Angela's powers? I am her protector, Mifune. You should turn around and go back, I can't sleep well when I kill kids."

Black Star held out his hand, motioning for Tsubaki to transform now.

"U-un," Tsubaki did as she was 'told?'

Mifune sighed, "very well," he threw the swords in his box up in the air, a hundred scattering and sticking into the ground.

And thus the fight begun, it was Black Star that started it, charging at Mifune, who easily dodged. He made Tsubaki, with a little difficulty, turn into the smoke bomb, causing smoke to go everywhere.

"Idio-" Tsubaki about yelled at Black Star for being to loud, haha habit.

Black Star planted his feet right behind Mifune, pushing his forearm and fist into the samurai's back. His wavelength surged all around them, a big bubble of purples and blacks in sparks as he sent Mifune flying into the stone wall.

"Bleck!" Mifune of course spat out blood, and slid to the ground, coughing.

As Black Star held Tsubaki up, in normal blade mode, there was a high pitched whine. "Stop!" a little witch flew in on her tiny broom and bumped onto Mifune. "Nh, Don't bully Mifune! Mifune is protecting me from humans because I'm not very good at magic yet! So don't bully him!" she ran up to Black Star and began pounding on his chest, hard. "Meanie, Meanie, Meanie, Meanie, Meanie, Meanie, Meanie, Meanie!" she grabbed on of Mifune's swords near by and hit him in the head with it, "Waah!"

"!" Black Star held his now gushing head, also very angry at the little witch. When his head stopped gushing his blood Tsubaki transformed into her human form, holding her hands.

"What should we do Black Star? We have a wounded protector, and a weak little witch, we will not get this chance again." Tsubaki waited for Black Star's answer, her eyes switching between the bleeding Samurai and the young witch.

Black Star turned his back to Mifune and rubbed his head, and then let out a huge sigh. As he started to walk off he also picked the Kishin soul eggs and took them with him.

~*(Page Break, to Shinigami-Sama's office)*~

"A-are you sure you want to do this?" Shinigami-Sama asked in his normal high pitched voice.

Black Star smiled and nodded, giving his famous thumbs up.

"U-um… I think what he is trying to say, is that we were not the ones who did this to them. So, it would not be very 'big' of us to take them?" Tsubaki filled in for the speechless Black Star.

"Black Star-Kun, why is it that you are not talking, hmn? Well, if you are sick, make sure to get better, Buh ha hi! (a weird way for Shinigami-sama to say bye)," Shinigami-Sama raised his hand and waved to them, turning back to the mirror.

"Black Star, are you alright?" Tsubaki felt his head with the back of her hand, no fever. "Why are you not talking Black Star? You are not sick… then why?" she looked at the smiling boy, very confused like.

His mouth opened for which would have been filled in with a laugh, if Black Star could speak. He started to write something on a piece of paper, by the time he finished, he held up the paper, and it had his signature on it. On the back it said, 'Don't worry about me Tsubaki! The almighty Black Star is perfectly fine!'

Tsubaki sighed, this was good news, but she still couldn't find a reason for Black Star being silent. She smiled, opening her mouth to say a little 'thank goodness' that ended up being yelled. Blinking a couple times after she shut her mouth she reopened it, "Black Star! You big dummy! You had to go and do something! What ever you did it's spreading and changing me! Baka!" she yelled, holding her mouth shut with her hands, slight mumbles coming out, Tsubaki could not stop talking, and loudly at that.


End file.
